Understand
by wolfishmeow
Summary: Wallabee Beetles can't stand anything girly. Kuki Sanban, on the other hand, loves anything that is plush and cute. What will happen whenever the two are left alone when Sector V leaves the Treehouse? YAYAYAYAY I'M DONE :
1. Obviously, this is the beginning

"Numbuh 3, could you _**please **_turn that crud down?"

One Saturday morning, similar to any other when not battling adults, Numbuh 3 watched her all-time favorite TV show, 'Rainbow Monkeys: The Series.'

"But Numbuh 4, it's the most cuddly-wuddliest show ever!" Numbuh 3 replied on the Aussie's rather mean comment.

The small boy groaned, stood up from his previous position on the floor, and stomped off towards his room. He could not stand Rainbow Monkeys, let alone an entire TV show based off them.'_Who the crud came up with such a stupid TV show idea? If __**I**__ had my own show, I'd make giant robots totally smashify those Rainbow Dorkies!' _Numbuh 4 kept thinking of new TV shows to come up with as he walked, grinning at each idea more and more.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he said, as he entered his room to plop down on the lone pillow in the center of his wrestling-ring-room. Before doing so, he grabbed his favorite CD, inserted it into the old stereo his father gave him, and began reading Yipper Comics with the blare of his rock music accompanying him.

Back in the main room, Numbuh 3 continued happily watching her TV show, while singing along every chance she got.

"Numbuh 4, sing along with me," Numbuh 3 pleaded, unaware of her best friend's disappearance.

"Numbuh 4… Where are you?"

Getting worried, she jumped from the couch and ran into Numbuh 1's room. If anyone knew what to do, it would be him.

"Numbuh 1, Wally has gone missing!"

"I'm sure he just went to get a soda from the fridge, Numbuh 3," he explained, trying not to get frustrated.

"But, Numbuh 1, he…"

"Numbuh 3, please, I'm a little busy," he started, when an idea formed in his head. "Why don't you go ask the others? I'm _**sure**_ they know where he went."

Numbuh 3, fascinated at the idea, ran out of the room, thanking Numbuh 1, and went to search for Numbuh 2 or Numbuh 5.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 finished his Yipper Comics book, and was getting bored. He clicked off his stereo, and trudged out of his room, desperate for something to do.'_Maybe Numbuh 3 is done watching cruddy Rainbow Dorkies. Then I can do something useful, like playing video games,_' Numbuh 4 thought to himself, while exiting the walked down the wooden hallway, his shoes slightly squeaking. It was too quiet, but he shrugged it off. He entered the main room and noticed the television was free from the 'terrors' of the Rainbow Monkey TV show.

"Yes, finally!" he exclaimed, while turning on the television with the touch of a button.

He took notice of the emptiness of the room. Usually, he would not care; he loved being able to watch TV in peace. However, and strangely enough, he actually wanted someone to be there with him. He hopped off the sofa slowly, not caring about missing part of the show, and walked to the meeting room, hoping one of his teammates would be there. He entered the giant room, looked around, and sighed. '_Where the crud is everyone? And why do I feel so…lonely?'  
_Confused, he turned to walk out of the room, when he saw a note. It was from Numbuh 1, from the looks of it.

_Number 4,_

_We went out to get stuff._

_Don't worry about the villains, they will not come in._

_Bye._

_-Number 1_

"Well that's just _**great**_," Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "Now I'm left here in this cruddy Treehouse with…" he paused, and thought for a second. "…Where _**is**_ Numbuh 3?"

_(A/N: This part of the story happens while Wally finishes his comic books and looks for something to do)_

Numbuh 3 pranced around inside the Treehouse, searching for Numbuh 4.

"Where is he? I want him to watch Rainbow Monkeys with me!"

The girl searched practically everywhere; his room, her room, Numbuh 2's airplane-bed, the power supply room... The list could go on of the places she searched for one of her only best friends.

"Where do you think Wally went, Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey?"

The red plush toy just stared at her with a determined look. She hugged her toy, bringing her great comfort.

"Don't be sad, Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey, we'll find him soon," she tried explaining to her doll, beginning to get teary-eyed. The team were usually never this distant from each other. They'd always be together, whether fighting adult tyranny or going to buy an ice cream cone. Knowing she couldn't find her best friends made her feel so vacant.  
The two kept walking all over the Treehouse, searching for **any** sign of life. She searched so frantically, she forgot the one most obvious place Numbuh 4 would be.

Dashing towards it, she noticed the main room had an eerie glow. She didn't care, she had just found her best friend.  
"We found him, Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey," she said ecstatically, running into the room.

"Numbuh 4, we finally found yo-"

***SCREEEEAAAMMMMMMM***

"Kuki!"


	2. Rescue

**_I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! I know my story isn't that good (and not to mention short) but I will try to update daily (or every other day. Whenever I get done.)_**

**_Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The sound was petrifying; a sound so shrill it would make a mighty Werewolf tremble at the sound of it.

It was Kuki's screaming.

He had heard it from all the way from Numbuh 1's room. His slow, emotionless trudges then transformed into a dash, hysterically trying to find one of his four best friends.

"Kuki!"  
He screamed her name into the sky, out of compassion and angst, unlike usual, being out of frustration. Soon after, realizing it was a bad idea. His cries of emotional misery soon became cries of physical misery; whatever made her scream was now aiming for him. Faster than a lightning bolt could strike a somber sky, a blazing orange glow whizzed through and grasped Numbuh 4, still darting above the ground.  
Before he could even comprehend what just happened, he found himself pinned up against a wall and a very hot, yet shadowy figure.

"Stupid Kids Next Door! You will **_not_** ruin my chances of becoming the world's greatest leader! I will destroy every one of you that tries to get in my way," a sly grin crept across Father's face. "Starting with Numbuh 3..."

Father, laughing maniacally, flew back to his ship where the rest of Sector V was being held captive.

"Delightful Children," he started, still speaking with pure evil in his tone. "Take care of Numbuh 4 for me, and **_don't_** let him get away!"

"Yes, Father," they replied in unison.

As soon as he got the chance, Numbuh 4 attempted to jump out of the hostage area in the ship, but it was no use.

"Why are you running, Wallabee? We wouldn't want you to miss out on the… fun." Then, they too started laughing in their own evil manner.

"Don't do it, Numbuh 4! I'm more of a _fungi!"_

"Shut up, you," the Delightfuls shouted.

By this time, Numbuh 4 was not in the mood for lame jokes, either.

"Do you **_have_** to tell your cruddy jokes **_now_**, Numbuh 2?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself! It's just so _high_larious!"

Ignoring Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4 started after the Delightfl Children. He wasn't about to give up while his best pals were being held hostage, and besides, he hated these creeps.

"Stupid boy! You are no match for the five of us! We are strong, united, and half five times the brain you would ever **_dream_** of having!"

'_No,_' Wally thought. '_I will not loose to these people. I can't let my best mates down. I won't. I **won't**!'_

He charged, filled with rage. They would not hurt him, his friends. They would regret ever coming with Father, and he had to make sure of that.  
Leaping into the air, he stuck his foot straight out. They didn't even see it coming.

Then, he hit a wall.

* * *

_"Where… where am I?"_

_Wallabee looked all around him. He was home. Home at the Treehouse, where everyone kept their daily routine in tact._

_Numbuh 1 was staring at the giant charcoal screen, awaiting a new mission like a puppy anticipating a treat after doing a trick._

_Numbuh 2 hastily worked on blueprints on improvements on the Treehouse, along with blueprints for new 2X4 technology._

_Numbuh 3 was doing something Rainbow Monkey related._

_ Numbuh 4 pondered about if those things had been created just to annoy him and all the boys in this world. He had decided yes._

_Numbuh 5, cool and collectively, listened to music, while flipping through a magazine. She was an expert at that, Numbuh 4 jealously admitted to himself. Sometimes he'd wish he could be as laid back as Abby, without getting ticked off at things all the time._

_Seeing everyone so relaxed made him smile. All his best friends were among him, not worrying about a thing._

_…Or so he thought._

_Suddenly, the power went out, and everyone was gone. A black shadow dashed across the room, which made Numbuh 4 jump and twist in the separate direction. He saw the shadow again. However, this time, it wasn't any shadow. It was Father._

_"I love you, Wallabee Beetles," he said._

_"What?" _

_"You heard me. I love you… Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4… **NUMBUH 4**!"_


	3. Imprisioned and Alone

Okay um, before I start, I just wanted to thank you all for waiting so patiently! I know this fanfic isn't the best XD

And Sorry I didn't update so quickly. I got a new puppy recently (The 26th of July, actually) and I had to spend time with her.  
Isn't real life **terrible**?

**On with Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Numbuh 4?"

"Oh, my aching hea…Where am I?"

Numbuh 4 awoke from his dream, only to find four heads surrounding his being.

"What happened?"

"You tried to attack the Delightful Children…Until they turned out to be a hologram. I suspected such a thing," Numbuh 1 said proudly, as if he was right all along.

"Yea, well, if you knew it was gonna happen, why didn't you warn him before he went smashin' into a wall?" Numbuh 5 scolded him, while giving him a traditional smack in the head with her red cap, a roll of the eyes following.

Just then, Father crossed the 'battlefield' between Numbuh 4 and the Delightfuls, and made his way over to the cell doors. All five operatives glared at him, wishing they could attack him then and there.

"Well, well, well! I see you all are awake now. Perhaps it is time I tell you all about my evil plans, seeing there is no way you can escape."

"You'll see about that, Father! The Kids Next Door _**always**_ have a plan!" Numbuh 1 stood, and walked up to the rusty iron bars.

"Which reminds me," Father began. "You kids look awfully crowded in there. Let me help you with that!"

Suddenly, the Delightful Children came and pushed a giant blue button. A 'magnet' soon extended out from the ceiling and sucked up anything that was not made of cotton. All of their weapons were sucked out from their pockets (_they must have REEEALLY big pockets to fit this stuff in u_) and even Numbuh 2's goggles followed

"Hey, my goggles!"

Father, starting to laugh evilly, watched as all their faces immediately lost all their colors as their only items of defense were taken from their possession.

"And just so you don't get any ideas…"

The Delightful Children then pushed another button, forcing a giant claw to emerge from the ceiling, separating the operatives from one another.

The claw swiped up Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, and pushed them incapably towards another room with rusty iron bars.

"Now, where was I…? Of course," Father started again. "My evil plans to be the world's greatest leader-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Father, sir?" Numbuh 3 started. "Why do you bother trying? I mean, we always…" Father stepped towards her cell. "…end up…" another step. "…kicking your…"

Just then, Father was face-to-face (well, more like face-to-bar-to-face) with the young girl, clearly send fear deep inside of her.

This made the others, including the Delightful Children; laugh at Numbuh 3's achievement at making Father look stupid.

"**ENOUGH!**" Father screamed furiously, causing the children's laughter to seize. "I will not stand here and be slandered by a bunch of brats!"

With that, Father stormed out, the Delightful Children following, still laughing to themselves. Oh how they loved seeing the tables turn, even though the loved torturing the Kids Next Door; A kid is a kid.

"Wow, things were _**really**_ starting to '_heat up_'! And I wanted to hear about his evil plan," Numbuh 2 said, breaking the silence, sounding as if he was sad.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 stared at him with a 'for the love of all that is good; shut up' look on their faces.

* * *

Hours passed, everyone bored out of their minds. Numbuh 4, being overly dramatic, used strands of his hair to make tally marks on the floor.

"We've been in here for like a buhmillion hours! Don't tell me you have no idea on how to get out of here!" Numbuh 4 sounded like he was going to loose it.

"I'm afraid so, Numbuh 4. We'd need a miracle to get out of this one," Numbuh 1 said, dropping his head in shame. Out of all the tough times they have encountered, they just did not know what to do at the time.  
So, they all just sat there, waiting. Numbuhs 1 and 2 fell asleep quite fast, then eventually, Numbuh 5 fell asleep, leaving Numbuhs 3 and 4 wide awake.

Numbuh 4, feeling frustrated, sad, hopeless, and defeated, unexpectedly had a random outburst.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't hogged the TV all day watching Rainbow Dorkies, we wouldn't be in this mess! We could all be at home, all _**safe**_; But nooo!"

"How is it _**my**_ fault?" Numbuh 3 replied, tears in her eyes. She did not expect Numbuh 4 to take it all out on her. This only added more fire to Numbuh 4's flame.

"Because; you and your annoying Rainbow Dorkies! Always prancing around like a cruddy pony! It's so stupid! Why can't you just act normal for one day?" Numbuh 4's tone was furious, as if he wanted to hurt someone. It scared Kuki, a lot.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not find the right words in which to respond. Instead, she sat there in silence. Not to say what he said hurt her. They hurt Kuki, a lot. Probably more than what Numbuh 4 intended. So she did the first thing that came to mind when she was this hurt.

She cried.

* * *

**I didn't really like the way this chapter came out, honestly. It feels weird. I dunno. Maybe it's cause it's my first fanfic ever and I don't really know the 'appropriate' places to stop / start! Oh well! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get it written!**


	4. Sadness

**My apologies for the long wait guys! I really have no excuse other than I didn't feel like writing. Don't hate me!**

**

* * *

**

"SHHHH, Numbuh 3! You're going to wake the others," Numbuh 4 grumbled. He wasn't exactly in the best mood, and Numbuh 3's crying wasn't helping. Even in pain, Numbuh 3 was still considerate for her other sleeping teammates. She turned her cry into a whimper, her head buried in her knees. When she noticed an odd thumping sound, she looked up, seeing Numbuh 4 hitting his head against the cell wall. She was still mad at him, but couldn't stand the sight of him beating himself up for whatever reason.

"Num...Numbuh 4?" she called out, whispering.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Numbuh 4?" she called out again, whispering louder.

He looked over at her, with anger-driven tears in his eyes. Noticing this, she gasped lightly, and looked away. '_He's crying,'_ she thought, shocked. Wallabee Beetles never cried; why now? '_He must be so scared…No, what am I thinking? Wally isn't scared of anything!_ _That's why he rescued me from all those dangerous missions…right?' _She started to think for a couple brief seconds. Was he scared? She just had to find out.

"Wally?" she started, softly and filled with worry. "Are you…scared? Is…Is that why you're crying?"

"S'not why." He responded in a low key, still facing the wall. Not understanding him, Numbuh 3 cocked her head like a little puppy. "What?"

"It's not the cruddy reason why I'm crying, okay?" he responded angrily. He didn't want to ruin his 'tough-guy' reputation, and crying wasn't helping him keep it. Kuki, noticing something was wrong, wanted to help him.

"Wally," she started, while walking over to him. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and her eyes glimmered with an ample amount of concern for her friend. The moon shone through the only window in the cell, reflecting into her big violet eyes. The sight struck Numbuh 4. It was then he decided it; the setting was perfect, and for once, his pride didn't get the best of him; he wasn't afraid to be tender right now.

"Kuki…I…I…," _'Ugh, why is it so hard to be nice to people?'_ Secretly, he hated being this way, never able to open up to people or share his feelings. He wished he could be nicer, especially to Kuki. He hated hurting her feelings all the time, especially whenever he felt to prideful to apologize. _'Ugh, I'm so stupid! Now she'll never forgive me,'_ he thought to himself, getting angry again. _'She probably doesn't even want me to talk to her.' _Feeling like a jerk, he just got up and walked to the other side of the cell, ignoring Kuki. _'She deserves better,'_ he scolded himself, as he planted himself on the ground in a small, dusty corner. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he sat there the same was Kuki was minutes ago; head buried in his knees.

Kuki was confused. Why had he just gotten up and walked away? What was he about to say? What is he thinking? Does he hate her that much? Many, many questions filled up in her head, overwhelming her.

She pulled out her Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey early that morning. She turned around facing the wall, and whispered to her red friend. "What should I do, Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey? Wally looks so sad, but I don't want to make him sadder…" She frowned, and turned her head towards Numbuh 4. She pulled up her plush monkey as if he had something to whisper to her. "What do you mean apologize to him? He's the one who hurt me!" she started arguing. "He…he always does…" A stream of tears slid down her face. She started to remember all the times he was mean to her and never apologized. She suddenly felt hated. "What did I do wrong, Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey? Why does he hate me?" By this time, it seemed like oceans of tears poured out of her eyes as she sobbed quietly and hugged her Rainbow Monkey tightly.

Wally couldn't live hearing this. He hated himself by now. He started to argue to himself as if he had two little identical versions of him on his shoulders, one dressed as a devil, one an angel.

'_Good job, Beetles. You made her cry; amazing!' _

'_Don't listen to him! Look at her; she's sobbing her eyes out! Go apologize to her!'_

'_Yeah right; he couldn't apologize to her if it's the last thing he did!'_

"I'll show you," he told himself. He stood up and took a deep breath in, taking in everything bad that happened that night and holding it in. He quietly walked towards her. He noticed she was too upset to realize he was there. _'What do I say?'_ he asked himself, biting his lip. He turned and looked out of the small window, and saw the moon gleaming. He smiled, and then knelt down.

The embrace was so exhilarating; so heartfelt. Numbuh 4 exhaled- all the bad events that night, and the nights before, forgotten. It was just them, alone in their own little world. Feeling so happy, he didn't seem to notice his hug got tighter and tighter.

"W…Wally! Ca…Can't breathe!"

"Heh heh…Sorry about that…"

The two just stood there, quietly. Numbuh 4 looked up from staring at his feet only to find Numbuh 3 staring at him, causing him to blush, and then started to stare back at the ground again. Feeling awkward, he looked back up at her, but this time, she was staring at the luminescent moon.

"Ku…Kuki?" Numbuh 4 started. She broke her gaze at the moon and directed her attention towards Numbuh 4. "I…I'm sorry for…uh…," but before he got to finish, Numbuh 3 pulled him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. "It's okay!" she chirped, gleefully. Instead of trying to escape, he just let her hug him this time.

"Wally," she began, as she released him from her hug. "Do you think we'll get out of here soon?"

"Sooner than you think, Kooks. Sooner than you think…"

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 4! I think I did horrible on the hugging part. Ew. I hate it. I'm sorry I can't write cute fluffy stuff like that!  
****I'll just have to keep practicing my writing skillzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
****I'll be writing the epilogue/last chapter/ending/blahwhateveryouwannacallit soon! Love ya all ;) **


	5. The Really Weird Epilogue Thingie

Yay, thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you! (But you already know that ;)

* * *

Early morning came, and Numbuh 1 was up early, as usual. He crept over to where Numbuhs 2 and 5 were sleeping and gently shook them awake.

"Guys, get up! We need to think of a way to escape this place before Father comes back!" All he got was moans and groans. Didn't Numbuh 1 know it was 5 AM? Frustrated, he walked over to the cell bars and called out to Numbuhs 3 and 4.

"Guys? You up?"

Nothing.

'_Ugh, of all days for them to want to sleep in, they just __**had**__ to pick the day we were imprisoned in Father's secret cells,' _the boy thought to himself, angered. He just decided to lie back down and wait for the others to get up.

Meanwhile, in the other cell, Numbuh 3 couldn't sleep any longer. She had been up all night, tossing, and turning, trying to get some decent sleep. She shook Numbuh 4 awake.

"Numbuh 4?"

Surprisingly, the boy opened his eyes slightly to see what was waking him. "Hmm," he mumbled.

"Wally, you're awake!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well," he started, rubbing his eyes, "I am now."

He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep that night either.

"Numbuh 4, I think I know a way to get out of here!" Hearing that, he jerked his head up. "Well, what is it, Numbuh 3?"

She pulled out her Super Sleuth Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 4's head dropped to his hands. "Numbuh 3, this is no time to play with your Rainbow Mon... Say, where'd you get that?" Numbuh 4 was confused.

"Cotton." She responded, ignoring Numbuh 4's comment about playtime. She walked over to the cell bars and stuck the Rainbow Monkey through the bars. _'Now, if I could just get a perfect shot…' _she though to herself, then proceeded to throw the Rainbow Monkey. Direct hit; the cell keys fell from the shelf and onto the floor.

"Numbuh 3, that's brilliant! Now uh…How do we get the keys?"

Her face went pale She hadn't thought of that part. Just then, she looked over at her Rainbow Monkey, and gasped.

"What's wrong Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 questioned, and then noticed the giant rip in the plush toy. "Oh…" All he could do was look down at the ground, kicking the floor.

"Don't be sad, Numbuh 4! I can fix it," Numbuh 3 said happily, as she pulled the loose string she grabbed from the floor. She continued to pull, and the toy started to fall off the shelf, and on top of the keys. _'Yes!'_ Soon enough, the keys started to drag with the Rainbow Monkey.

"Got them!" she yelled, accidentally waking up the others.

She unlocked the door and ran over to the other cell, releasing the others. There they all stood, as a team again, in the middle of the room.

"Numbuh 3, that was amazing!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, hugging the girl.

"Yeah, Numbuh 3, that was awesome." Numbuh 2 blurted out.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this girl deserves some ice cream, baby!"

With that, they all snuck out of the cell room, walking towards the exit of the prison-ship.

"I say, Numbuh 3! That was some pretty good aiming back there," Numbuh 4 started, as he continued walking, not paying attention. "Uh, Numbuh 4, I-" Numbuh 1 interrupted. "You were all like wshoo! Then all like neeroomm! Oh, then you were a-AHHHH-"

Numbuh 4, falling off the ship, came hurdling down to the ground.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 screamed.

***splash***

"Well, that's convenient!" Numbuh 2 said relieved.

"Help! Help! I can't swim! Someone get me out of here!"

"Numbuh 4…" they all called out in unison, while walking down the steps of the ship.

"I'm drowning! Help!" Numbuh 4 continued to scream, waving his hands in the air.

"NUMBUH 4!" they all yelled. He then realized he landed in a small inflatable pool. "Oh," he called out, turning red from embarrassment.

They continued to walk back to the Treehouse, when Numbuh 2 asked, "Hey, Numbuh 1, what about Father trying to take over the world and stuff?"

"When Father realizes we're gone, he'll come back for us before he tried to take over the world. And we'll be waiting for him," he said, giving him a wink.

As they walked, the sun started to rise, filling the sky with hundreds of shades of blues, purples, pinks, and oranges. They got to the Treehouse and Numbuh 3 ran out to the balcony to watch the sunrise. The beauty mesmerized her until a voice startled her. "I guess you like these things?"

Numbuh 3 looked over and saw Numbuh 4 standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Numbuh 4!" she said happily, going back to looking at the sunrise. He walked over to her.

"Y'know, these things would be so much cooler if they didn't happen so early in the morning," he said, yawning.

She giggled, then responded, "Yeah," and yawned. "Now that you mentioned it, I'm really sleeping. Night, Wally!"

Numbuh 4 just stood there bewildered. He didn't expect that kind of response.

"Night, Kuki…" he said, staring off into the sunrise. Then she stopped, remembering something. "Kooks?"

"Ehh…What?"

"Last night, you called me Kooks!" she reminded him, giggling.

"Oh yeah, that…"

"So why?" she asked.

"Oh… I don't know... It just sounded cool," he said, not sure remembering why he called her that in the first place.

"It is!" she said, liking the nickname. "Well, night!"

"Yeah…Night…"

She walked back to her room and cuddled up into her bed, ready for a nice long sleep. She sighed happily.

Numbuh 4 decided he was tired too, and laid his head on the lone pillow in the center of his wrestling-ring-room.

He sighed happily.

"I'm so happy (s)he _understands_…"

* * *

**Okay if you don't understand the last sentence, YOU'RE STUPID!. Jk. They say it at the same time. SO THIS IS THE END!**

**I'm going to be writing a REALLY random fanfic about Numbuh 1, so stay tuned for that ;)**

**I enjoyed writing this! It was fun and awesome to write knowing I had people supporting me :)**


End file.
